routesfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Forum Sara HS
Bonjour à tous. Je me trompe ou bien le Forum Sara est HS depuis ce matin ? --G.E. mars 1, 2010 à 14:36 (UTC) * Non, tu ne te trompes pas; depuis hier soir, même. --Lloyd_cf mars 1, 2010 à 17:36 (UTC) ** On sait quand le problème sera résolu ? -- Bzh-99 mars 1, 2010 à 19:47 (UTC) *** Aucune idée pour ma part. J'espère que l'on en saura bientôt plus...--G.E. mars 1, 2010 à 19:51 (UTC) **** JRL, notre admin en chef sur le forum, a mis un message. Il semble que suite à une opération de routine, notre serveur ait planté. Il faut donc récupérer les données et ensuite remettre le bazar en route. Cela risque de prendre quelques jours... A suivre ! --G.E. mars 2, 2010 à 08:07 (UTC) ***** Ben va falloir être patient... Jujuinconnu mars 5, 2010 à 11:12 (UTC) ****** Le forum SARA fonctionne à nouveau et a un peu changé. Ouf ! :) GPS Nico mars 21, 2010 à 20:40 (UTC) * JRL nous a basculé au phpBB3 mais nous avons perdu de nombreux messages avec le plantage... --G.E. mars 21, 2010 à 19:45 (UTC) ** Il va falloir à présent reprendre les discussions ! Mais de quels chantiers parlait-on ? (lol) GPS Nico mars 21, 2010 à 20:54 (UTC) *** Après la campagne des régionales, on va bientôt parler du SNIT... --G.E. mars 21, 2010 à 20:05 (UTC) **** Six mois de perdus, c'est énorme ... mais bon il est de retour :) Logales mars 22, 2010 à 05:28 (UTC) * Depuis tout à l'heure, je n'arrive plus à accéder au forum. Mon navigateur (FF ou IE) me met que le serveur est introuvable... --G.E. avril 18, 2010 à 10:38 (UTC) ** Même problème à l'instant : c'est mon ordi ou il y a réellement un truc qui cloche ? --G.E. avril 18, 2010 à 15:55 (UTC) *** Non, c'est pareil pour moi Lloyd cf avril 18, 2010 à 17:31 (UTC) **** Moi aussi, c'est kif-kif, le forum est inaccessible... On est encore une fois de plus dans la mouise...Fred75 avril 18, 2010 à 18:16 (UTC) ***** Idem pour moi, décidément, le forum ne va pas fort ces derniers temps... (je sais que je me fais très rare sur WS ces derniers temps, mais bon, je suis toujours là ^^) Arnaud avril 18, 2010 à 18:20 (UTC) ****** Idem également (Comme Arnaud, je suis rare aussi sur WS mais j'espère trouver plus de temps à l'avenir... ) Sylvain_59 avril 18, 2010 à 20:36 (UTC) *******Pareil (Google Archives, lui, maleureusement ne permet pas de répondre aux sujets)Juju Avril 18, 2010 à 21:18 (UTC) ********Forum SARA toujours kaputt. On ressent le manque!! J'espère que ce n'est pas un plantage de serveur trop grave... Fred75 avril 19, 2010 à 06:50 (UTC) * Le forum est toujours en rade ce soir. En revanche, le trafic aérien pourrait repartir, ce qui devrait me permettre de prendre quelques vacances, enfin, j'espère... Amusez-vous bien et veillez sur le wiki pendant mon absence. ;-) --G.E. avril 19, 2010 à 15:38 (UTC) ** Bonnes vacances! Juju Avril 19, 2010 à 19:25 (UTC) ***http://www.zimagez.com/zimage/forumsarahs.php. Grrr!! Fred75 avril 19, 2010 à 22:19 (UTC) **** Le forum SARA revient sous l'adresse suivante : http://forum.sara-infras.com/index.php. GPS Nico Avril 22, 2010 à 21:40 (UTC) *(V'là autre chose. Cette page a été vandalisée ce matin par de la pub :-o Comme si on n'avait pas assez des saloperies qui viennent polluer le forum... ) Fred75 juillet 21, 2010 à 22:52 (UTC) ** Les spammeurs s'attaquent toujours aux mêmes pages : la mienne et celle-ci, allez savoir pourquoi ! La seule solution est de les protéger temporairement. Le wiki possède un bon système de protection qui doit nous permettre de limiter les effets de ces gêneurs !--G.E. juillet 24, 2010 à 11:49 (UTC) * Le forum est inacessible depuis hier soir, et n'affiche qu'une page blanche. Quelqu'un en sait plus ? Coltrane83 Juillet 31, 2010 à 15:00 (UTC) ** C'est étrange en effet. Hier, la connexion était très difficile et aujourd'hui, plus rien ! --G.E. juillet 31, 2010 à 20:41 (UTC) *http://i31.servimg.com/u/f31/14/61/43/67/grr10.pngLe serveur nous a lâché... juju août 7, 2010 à 23:53 (UTC) * 26 novembre - Le forum Sara ne fonctionne plus ou c'est moi qui bug ? ** Pour moi ça marche. VU Julien novembre 26, 2010 à 15:05 (UTC) * Je n'arrive pas à aller sur le Forum Sara. VU Julien janvier 3, 2011 à 15:35 (UTC) ** C'est bon, ça remarche. VU Julien janvier 3, 2011 à 16:46 (UTC) * Qui a aussi un message d'erreur qui indique "too many connexions?" lorsqu'il se connecte sur SARA? Ca craint du boudin cette histoire! Fred75 janvier 7, 2011 à 08:45 (UTC) ** Il y a une grosse crise depuis cette nuit : c'est peut-être le serveur qui fait des siennes. En principe, ça ne dure pas trop, donc pas de panique ! --G.E. janvier 7, 2011 à 15:02 (UTC) *** Je n'ai aucun message d'erreur moi, mais ça ne marche pas. VU Julien janvier 7, 2011 à 16:04 (UTC) **** Le serveur a encore planté? le jour de mes 15 ans... Coincidence? Juju janvier 7, 2011 à 21:08 (UTC) ***** On est bientôt à l'anniversaire du plantage de 2010, j'espère qu'il ne nous refait pas la même chose... - Bzh-99 janvier 7, 2011 à 22:53 (UTC) ****** Là, je suis d'accord que ça devient inquiétant... --G.E. janvier 8, 2011 à 08:22 (UTC) * Le forum fonctionne à nouveau !!! --G.E. janvier 8, 2011 à 08:59 (UTC) ** Ouf !!! VU Julien janvier 8, 2011 à 09:26 (UTC) ** Et pourquoi tous ces problèmes du Forum ??? VU Julien janvier 8, 2011 à 18:44 (UTC) *** Ce soir, le forum semble être HS une fois de plus... Patience ! GPS Nico janvier 29, 2011 à 18:20 (UTC) **** Non pour moi ça marche. VU Julien *****Il renvoie encore une erreur "sql machin" ce matin.Zut! Fred75 janvier 31, 2011 à 07:47 (UTC) ****** Ca continue : General Error SQL ERROR [ mysql4 ] Access denied for user 'sarahost'@'localhost' (using password: YES) 1045 An sql error occurred while fetching this page. Please contact an administrator if this problem persists. VU Julien janvier 31, 2011 à 14:04 (UTC) *A chaque fois qu'il y a un plantage, c'est un message d'erreur différent :-oo Curieux, non? Fred75 janvier 31, 2011 à 15:43 (UTC) ** Ce matin, l'erreur est encore là... :-( --G.E. février 1, 2011 à 08:06 (UTC) *** Oui. Et pourquoi il y a des bugs de forum ? --VU Julien ****j'espère que ça n'est pas un problème de taille de la base. ça devient inquiétant ces plantages réguliers... - Bzh-99 février 1, 2011 à 10:50 (UTC) ****PS : on est bientôt à l'horrible anniversaire. *Apparemment, le problème serait lié à l'hébergeur du forum et il serait en cours de résolution. Ça ne concerne donc pas le forum en lui-même et sa base de données. Reste à savoir quand le schmilblick sera réparé... --G.E. février 1, 2011 à 12:18 (UTC) **Apparemment, ces problèmes deviennent de plus en plus fréquents depuis quelque temps... (11 mois après l'incident SARA-II qui était mémorable Débat sur la perte du site). **Juju - Pour me parler, c'est par là... février 1, 2011 à 17:47 (UTC) ***Houlà, je crains la catastrophe... "http://portail.sara-infras.com/fiches/somfiches.php >> SERVEUR INDISPONIBLE << (Impossible de se connecter à la base de données !!! 1)" qui possède certainement le même serveur que le forum... Bientôt l'hébergeur sera sara-catas.com? Juju - Pour me parler, c'est par là... février 1, 2011 à 18:44 (UTC) * Celui-ci il marche : http://portail.sara-infras.com/ VU Julien février 2, 2011 à 07:56 (UTC) ** Et http://portail.sara-infras.com/concours/concours.php ne marche pas ! VU Julien février 2, 2011 à 13:02 (UTC) *Aucun ne fonctionne il n'y a pas de connexion à la BDD mais cela ne semble pas venir directement de l’hébergeur (même si on peut pas vraiment savoir de notre coté) mais plutôt d'un mot de passe MySQL qui a été changé mais non répercuté dans les confs des sites.Zup Arkhen février 2, 2011 à 14:27 (UTC) **Le tunnel commence à être long... C'est relou, rien ne bouge depuis quatre jours... D'habitude, pour un plantage de ce genre, c'est réparé plus vite que cela... Fred75 février 2, 2011 à 16:07 (UTC) *Petit conseil, si ce n'est pas déjà fait : il faudrait aller dans l'interface SQL (phpMyAdmin, PostgreSQL, tout dépend du type de base) et commencer par une sauvegarde de l'ensemble de la base de données. On ne sait jamais. Gvf février 2, 2011 à 23:42 (UTC) ***Au niveau de cette erreur, ça peut venir de la configuration (config.php) : une première chose à faire est de le sauvegarder ailleurs et / ou d'en faire une copie (et la renommer) avant de le modifier. En tout cas (normalement) si on modifie le mot de passe d'accès à la base de données, il faut aussi le modifier dans ce config.php. Gvf février 2, 2011 à 23:51 (UTC) * Pour être en contact avec JRL, l'administrateur du forum, je peux déjà vous rassurer sur un point : la base de données a été sauvegardée juste avant la panne. Rien ne sera donc perdu ! Il s'agit d'un problème sur le serveur de notre hébergeur. Celui-ci a promis d'arranger les choses le plus rapidement. Attendons encore un peu... --G.E. février 3, 2011 à 07:17 (UTC) **Doucement mais surement :-) Gvf février 3, 2011 à 11:10 (UTC)